


The Last Of A Dying Breed

by AnxietyCentral (HeyDreichInTheCradle)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Irondad Week 2019, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Depression, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDreichInTheCradle/pseuds/AnxietyCentral
Summary: Post Endgame.Another universe, another plan. One where Steve gets one last shot at saving both his friends, and maybe, if he's lucky-the man who gave his life to save him. Alone with just his wits and the trauma that followed Tony's death, this time it's not just his life on the line, or even the lives of half the world.It might just be his heart.





	The Last Of A Dying Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr for giving me the motivation to start this

So much had changed, but New York was the same. Still bustling with people and noise as Steve slowly forced his way though through crowd, hustling every time someone did a double take at Captain America walking through the streets at 5am. He wasn't tired though. In fact, the opposite. His whole body was shivering with adrenaline, and for the first time, hope.  
They didn't think they could find another universe like this, one where every detail was the same except those who were gone. But they did. And this was it, the universe where Tony Stark sat somewhere further down the city, preparing for a conference and gulping coffee, unaware there were too many worlds where he wasn't afforded that luxury.  
Steve's phone beeped, alerting him he'd arrived, and he stared up at the monolith above him. A huge skyscraper towered over the city, and according to a quick Google search, Tony was somewhere in there. He'd waited almost 5 years for this chance, but now it was finally here, Steve realised he had no idea how to react, his eyes prickling slightly with unwanted tears. He quickly wiped them with his sleeve and dig in his rucksack for a landyard-one of Tony's old relics, blue pixels crossing the tag. Ever since Tony's death, he'd found himself obsessively collecting the man's possessions, stowing them away under his bed. Turns out his devices still worked across a universe though, as he was able to buzz himself into the reception without issue, and stash it away quickly, as he caught his bearings. The reception was airy and bright, the cold June morning air rushing in through the revolving doors and making him shiver. Or maybe it was the anticipation. Steve hadn't thought he'd be like this, a nervous wreck. But then deep in the back of his mind, finding Tony and Natasha had become nothing more than a pipe dream. He checked his phone. 5:45am. The conference started at 6, early to make sure the visitors were afforded a slice of Tony's genius a full 4 hours before the general public. Steve gave a nervous chuckle at the thought, drawing a few stares. Finally, when he knew he could put it off no longer, he started towards the lift. All the internet could talk about that morning was the cancelled Stark conference. Which was just as well, because the business the two needed to conduct was one best done in secret. "So, I die? In this other universe?" The two were sitting in Tony's office, and Steve was staring pointedly at the window overlook the city, focusing on a taxi in the distance. "Yes. Hundreds of thousands of times, in fact." Tony stared, raising an eyebrow. "I don't belive this. Personally, I think it's complete and utter bullshit." Steve gulped. "But-" "But-I don't think I've ever seen such a convincing Captain America. So either you're telling the truth, or you're an extremely dedicated conman. Either way, what do you want me to do?" Steve couldn't help grin. "Don't get too excited. No matter what you might say happened in your universe, there was a reason I killed you in mine."


End file.
